Samantha's Life
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: What happens when little Samantha Winchester gets ill? How does the family of three cope? Does Samantha live or die? Read to find out. Sequel to 'The Life Of Dean and Maria Winchester' Must read the other 2 stories first! M just in case. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Cancer

**A/N~ Here is the first chapter of the final installment!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I do own Samantha, Maria, Amber, Katie, and John**_

* * *

"Samantha has Leukemia." Dr. Smith said. "This is Dr. Stewart, he can explain more about what is going on. I am terribly sorry." Dr. Smith added.

"If you three will come with me to my office." Dr. Stewart said.

Maria was speechless, and Dean took her hand as well as Samantha's and they followed Dr. Stewart. When they got to the doctor's office they all sat down, Maria pulled Samantha on to her lap. "Now little Samantha has what is called ALL or Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, our goal is to get her into remission. We are going to start off by giving her Chemotherapy. It can make her sick; she will probably lose her hair. We will do everything in our power to help her. We need to schedule her first round of Chemo as soon as possible." Dr. Stewart explained.

Dean and Maria nodded their heads, Dean scheduled and appointment while Maria took Samantha to the waiting room. "Mama am I going to die?" Samantha asked.

"No baby not if I can help it." Maria replied and pulled her daughter to her.

When Dean returned they all went to the car. "Samantha, do you want to stay with Uncle Sammy and Aunt Amber tonight?" Dean asked when they were on their way home.

"Yes!" Samantha replied with a smile. Dean nodded and took her to her uncle's house. The three walked to the door and waited for Sam to answer.

"Sam, I need to talk to you and Amber." Maria said.

"I will get Samantha settled in the guest room." Dean said softly. Maria nodded and watched her husband walk off with her ill daughter.

"What is going on?" Amber asked when she, Maria and Sam were sitting in the living room.

"Samantha needs to stay here for the night, I am sorry to burden you, but Dean and I need a night to ourselves to think about some stuff. Samantha has Leukemia…" Maria explained and then started to cry.

"Oh my…I am so sorry, when are they going to start treatment?" Amber asked.

"In three days time. Dean and I will pick her up tomorrow." Maria replied while the tears continued to run freely down her face. Sam walked over to his sister-in-law and pulled her into his arms. Maria sobbed on his shoulder, until Dean returned with Samantha.

"Bye bye mama. I love you." Samantha said softly and hugged her distraught mother.

"Bye baby girl, daddy and I will get you tomorrow. Love you too." Maria replied.

She and Dean walked to the car hand and hand. The drive to the house was silent, and when they arrived home Dean put the dog out. "Maria, sweetheart come here." Dean said softly. Maria sat on the couch and cuddled next to her husband. She cried and cried. Dean also lost it, and they sobbed on each other's shoulders.

"Dean…I need to go out. I will call you to come and get me." Maria said.

"Okay…are you sure?" Dean asked.

Maria nodded, and she left. She walked to the nearest bar. "Give me three shots of whiskey." Maria said to the bar tender. She drank until her whole body was numb. Her baby girl has cancer, it is not fair. She just wanted to have a long life with her daughter and man of her dreams. She can't give her daughter a sibling, and now her daughter has a disease that can kill her. When Maria had reached past the state of drunk, she could not even call Dean to come and get her.

Lucky for her one of Dean's co-workers walked in. "Hey Maria, what's going on?" he asked.

"Not'in" Maria slurred.

The guy pulled out his phone and called Dean. When he hung up he sat with Maria until Dean walked into the bar and took his very drunk wife home. Dean said nothing to his wife and just put her to bed, when Maria got drunk she was very upset. This was the first time she had been drunk since they got married.

Dean had a small dinner and went to bed, with his wife who would probably have a major hangover in the morning.

When morning came, Maria woke to a pounding headache. The little bit of light coming in from the window made her head hurt worse. She felt really nauseated and to top it off she remembered why she went to get drunk the day before. She started to cry again. "Maria, she will be okay." Dean whispered. He handed Maria some Tylenol for her headache, and a glass of black coffee to help with the hangover.

A few hours later Maria was feeling a bit better, although the pain from finding out her only baby has cancer was still there. "God Dean why the hell did it have to happen to our little girl?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. I am sure she will beat it, she is a strong seven year old girl." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but even if she does beat it, what happens if it comes back?" Maria asked.

"We just have to hope for the best and take it one day at a time. She does not start Chemo for another two days, let's go get her from Sam's place, and take the dog to the kennels, we are going to go to the beach for the night, and come back tomorrow night." Dean said.

Maria nodded and they loaded the dog into the car after eating and packing. When they dropped John off they headed to get their little girl. "I will get her." Maria whispered and then went to the door. She did not knock, just walked right it. "Samantha!" Maria exclaimed when she saw her daughter playing on the floor with her cousin.

"Mama!" Samantha replied and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Sam we are going to the beach for the night, we are going to return tomorrow night. I have a request…" Maria said to Sam.

"I will come with you guys on the day of Chemo, Amber said she would but she does not want to take Katie to that." Sam said, knowing what Maria was going to ask.

"Thanks Sammy." Maria whispered.

Sam nodded said he would see them later. Maria carried Samantha to the car, when the small family got to the beach they all played in the water until night fall. "Come on we are going to check into a hotel." Dean said after the small family ate their dinner.

When they were in their hotel room, Samantha fell asleep as soon as her little head hit the pillow. Dean and Maria took the other bed; Maria fell asleep with her head on Dean's chest, and tears falling from her eyes. Dean too fell asleep with tears running down his face, and his arm wrapped around the waist of his wife.

* * *

**A/N~ Okay so I hope you guys like the first chapter. I do not know much about Leukemia, so I will be doing a bunch of research and trying to make the story as accurate as possible, if anyone knows anything about the type of cancer Samantha has, or the chemo treatments, then please do tell me. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Chemo

**A/N~ Okay this is the next chapter, I am sorry if the information on Chemo is not 100% but I only knew one person to ever go through it, and I am going off of what she experienced with it.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own Maria, Samantha, Amber, Katie, and John the dog, plus the minor doctors and nurses mentioned in the fic.**_

* * *

The first day of Samantha's chemo treatment came all too fast for the little family. Maria thought it would be best for John to stay with Sam, Amber and Katie, so when Dean, Maria and Samantha went to pick up Sam they had John in the car with them. "I will go get him." Samantha said with a reassuring smile, her parents had explained what was going on and she needed her uncle. She took John to the door, and handed him over to Amber. Sam walked over to her and she started to cry. "Uncle Sammy I am so scared." Samantha mumbled.

Sam wrapped his arm around his distraught niece. "I know Samantha, I am scared too. But I know you are going to beat this because you know what?" Sam asked.

"No…" Samantha replied, now the tears had stopped but she was still clinging to her uncle.

"You are a very strong little girl. You have me, your Aunt Amber, Katie, your mama and daddy, not to mention John to support you." Sam answered. He continued to hug his niece and then the two of them walked to the Impala and climbed into the back seat.

When the small family arrived at the hospital they took the elevator to the oncology floor. As they approached the room where they were to wait, Maria clung to her husband and Samantha clung to Sam. When they got to the waiting room, Sam and Samantha walked over to some empty chairs to wait. Dean and Maria walked to the front desk. "How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We need to sign in our daughter, Samantha Winchester." Dean replied, as he wrapped his arm around his worried and frightened wife.

"Very well sir, if you will just fill these out and hand them to the doctor when you get called back." The receptionist replied and handed over a clip board.

Maria and Dean went to sit down. Dean filled out the paperwork while Maria watched the other children who were here for treatment play. "Mama…I don't want to be here. Can we go home?" Samantha asked after she saw some of the kids with no hair.

"I am sorry baby; I don't want to be here either. But we have to be here so you can get your chemo and get all better." Maria said sadly as she took her frightened seven year old into her arms.

Sam looked rather uncomfortable, but stayed with his brother and family as they waited.

"Samantha Winchester?" A nurse called.

The small family and uncle got up and walked back. They walked down a hallway until they were put in a cubicle in a room with at least 20 of them. Dr. Stewart was waiting for them, "Before we start treatment there is something I want to suggest." He said when the family was seated.

"What is it?" Dean asked, when he noticed Maria clinging to their daughter.

"I would like to insert a port through surgery. It will make it easier to give her chemo treatments. The surgery would take place sometime after she recovers from this first round of treatment if the cells are dying." He replied.

"If they are dying? Does that mean that if the cells are not dying she won't get the port until the second or third round of chemo?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that it would have to be put off until the cancer cell levels are a bit lower." Dr. Stewart said.

"Okay…" Dean replied, and then looked at the curtain as a nurse wheeled in a tray full of medical supplies, including a few buckets.

"Oh god…" Maria whispered when she was told by the doctor to move out of the way.

Dean pulled Maria away from the bed holding their daughter with the help of Sam. "Maria look at me." Dean said softly.

Maria turned her head and nodded for him to continue. "This is important, we need to let them so their job so Samantha will get better." Dean said with a sad smile.

Maria buried her face in her husband's shoulder when her daughter let out a cry of pain. Sam walked over to his niece and held her hand. "It's alright." Sam cooed to his niece.

When the nurse finished giving Samantha the chemo drugs she looked at the adults. "It will take a few hours for it to make it from the IV into her body."

The nurses and Doctor left the small family. "Samantha, you need to tell us if you start to feel sick." Maria said softly.

"Okay mama." Samantha replied and then tears rolled down her face. Maria sat down and pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"Oh honey, it will be okay. You are going to get better." Maria whispered.

"NO!!!!" They heard a little boy yell from the other side of the curtain.

"Mama that is Jack." Samantha whispered.

The curtain between them opened and Jack looked at Samantha. "Why are you here?" asked the seven year old boy.

"I have cancer…" Samantha replied to her friend.

"Oh…so do I." replied Jack.

"Mama…" Samantha started but trailed off when she gagged. Dean shut the curtain; Maria grabbed a bucket and held it under her baby girl's chin.

Dean got some water ready and Sam rubbed Samantha's back.

When Samantha finished throwing up Dean whipped her mouth and handed her the water. Maria sat the bucket down and ran out of the cubical and down the hall, with tears running fiercely down her face. When she was back in the waiting room she dropped to her knees and cried.

"Sam, can you stay with her? I need to check on Maria." Dean said.

"No. Daddy don't leave me." Samantha whispered and once again gagged. Dean grabbed the bucket and held it for his daughter.

"Okay baby, I am here I won't leave. Sam go find Maria please." Dean replied.

Sam walked back to the waiting room and found his sister-in-law sobbing on the floor. Sam walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey now, she is going to be okay. This is normal, she is going to recover and you will live a happy life." Sam tried to reassure his sister-in-law.

"Sam I am so scared. What will I do if I lose her?" Maria asked.

"You WON'T lose her." Sam said stressing the word, 'wont'

"If I lost her I would just die." Maria replied ignoring what Sam said.

"Maria, Samantha is not going to die. Do you hear me?" Sam asked sternly.

"Yeah…" Maria replied.

"You ready to go back in now?" Sam asked.

"Do you think I would be a bad mom if I had to stay out here?" Maria asked in response.

"No, I think you would be a mom, who does not want to see your baby in pain, I am sure you are not the only mom who can't go into the chemo treatment room with her child." Sam replied.

At that moment another woman came sobbing into the waiting room. "See?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…I guess…" Maria replied her sobs now stopped but the tears kept coming. Sam helped his sister-in-law to a chair and sat down beside her.

"Ma'am are you Mrs. Winchester?" a nurse asked.

"Yes…" Maria whispered.

"Your husband and daughter are asking for you." The nurse replied.

"Can you tell them I am sorry but I can't watch this happen to my daughter?" Maria asked.

The nurse nodded and walked off. Sam and Maria said nothing more to each other and waited for Samantha and Dean to emerge.

"Sir, I am sorry but your wife said she cannot watch this happening to your daughter." The nurse told Dean when she reentered the room.

"Okay, thank you." Dean replied, understanding how his wife felt, but he was also disappointed in Maria.

When the treatment was done, Dean carried a now sleeping Samantha to the waiting room to get his wife and brother.

They made their way to the Impala and Sam sat in the back with Samantha, bucket in hand. Maria sat in the front with Dean. When they dropped Sam off they headed home, but now Maria was in the back with her baby girl. When they arrived at the house Maria carried an empty bucket to Samantha's room and Dean carried Samantha.

When they had their baby settled in bed they had dinner in silence, Samantha had told them she would eat in the morning when they tried to get her to eat.

"Maria what the hell was that at the hospital?" Dean asked when Samantha was asleep and Dean and Maria were in their room.

"Well I am fucking sorry for not being able to watch my daughter throw up from drugs being forced into her body!" Maria replied harshly.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to see it either?" Dean asked.

"I know you don't want to see it but you are much stronger than me! Damn-it Dean I want my baby to be better! I don't want to watch her fucking die!" Maria replied.

"Sweetheart, she will not die, you just have to hope." Dean replied.

Maria broke down completely again. By the time she had stopped crying she was sound asleep in the loving embrace of her husband, who was also sleeping.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you liked it. Please review, I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow, but if I get reviews I may post another chapter tonight, because reviews equal happy author, and happy author equals more chapters and faster chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sick

**A/N~ Okay, I am sorry I did not post this chapter last night, but my dad called me downstairs to eat, and then after dinner my mom went to bed and everyone else watched Christmas movies on TV. So yeah…here is chapter three.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own, Maria, Katie, Samantha, John the dog, and any other minor unrecognizable characters. :)**_

* * *

Maria woke up five days after Samantha's chemo treatment to the sounds of someone throwing up. She looked over and saw Dean was not in bed. She got out of bed and walked to Samantha's bathroom and saw her little girl leaning over the toilet and Dean rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair with the other. "Is she okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to try to eat, but well I guess her body is still not ready for anything other than toast and soup." Dean replied.

When Samantha finished she walked over to her mother on trembling legs. Maria pulled her weak daughter into her arms. She placed a kiss on her forehead and then looked at Dean with worried eyes. "Go get the phone, the doctor's number, and the thermometer." Maria said gently.

Dean nodded and when he returned Maria took her baby girl's temperature. "99.1, Dean with her immune system down this is not good. Call the doctor now." Maria said, terrified.

Dean dialed the doctor's number. _"Hello this is Dr. Stewart." The doctor answered._

"Hello this is Dean Winchester, My daughter Samantha has a low grade fever of 99.1, she had chemo yesterday." Dean replied.

"_Bring her in; I will meet you at the ER doors with a wheel chair and a mask." Dr. Stewart replied._

"Okay thank you doctor." Dean replied then hung up.

"What did he say to do?" Maria asked, as she cuddled her now crying daughter.

"He said to bring her in; he is going to meet us in the ER with a wheelchair and surgical mask." Dean replied with a sad smile.

Maria nodded, and got some stuff together for Samantha. "I wish Sam, Amber and Katie were here." Maria said to herself.

"So do I, but you know they had to leave, you know this is what Sam wanted to do." Dean replied.

"Yeah…" Maria whispered. 'But because they left John is in the Kennel' Maria thought.

She picked up her fevered daughter, and the family of three got into the car. When they got to the hospital, Maria handed Samantha to Dean who carried her to the hospital entrance to meet Dr. Stewart. He put a mask on Samantha, and Dean placed her in the wheelchair.

Maria and Dean walked hand-in-hand to the oncology floor close behind the wheelchair that held their daughter and the doctor. When they reached an empty room the doctor took Samantha's temperature. "101 even, we need to start her on an IV and take some blood to find out what is wrong." Dr. Stewart said then left to get the supplies.

"Mama I am going to be sick." Samantha whispered.

Maria acted quickly and grabbed a bucket. She held the bucket under her daughter's chin. "What a great birthday…" Samantha said sadly when she finished.

"Maria, go get her something. You know what we were going to take her to get? Go get it." Dean whispered to his wife and handed her the keys.

Maria nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek and left. When she arrived at the mall she walked into the jewelry store. "How can I help you?" One of the workers asked.

"I need a bracelet, for my daughter. It needs to be sterling silver with an engraving on it." Maria replied.

"Follow me." The lady replied and led Maria over to a desk.

"When do you need it and what does it need to say?" the lady asked.

"It needs to be done within the hour; it needs to say, 'Samantha, mama and daddy will help you through thick and thin.'" Maria answered.

"May I ask why it needs to say that?" the lady then asked.

"Our daughter has cancer." Maria whispered.

"Very well, we will get right on that, we can have it done in thirty minutes." The lady replied.

Maria nodded, paid in advance and went into the clothing store. She was looking around when her cell phone rand. "Dean what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"_Samantha has the flu, but because she has no immune system she needs to stay in the hospital until she is better, they also said that when she is better they will do the surgery for the port, keep her for another night, give her chemo, and then we can take her home." Dean replied._

"Okay, so at least two weeks?" Maria asked.

"_Yes." Dean replied. "I have to go, see you soon. Love you." He added._

"Love you too." Maria replied then hung up.

She walked back to the jewelry store and picked up the bracelet and to her surprise they threw in a locket with an engraving that said, 'Hanging tough.' Maria smiled and took them to the hospital.

When she got to the hospital she found Dean singing happy birthday to Samantha.

"Samantha, happy eighth birthday." Maria whispered and handed her the locket and bracelet.

"Thank you mama, daddy! Can you help me put them on?" Samantha asked, her blue eyes brightened for the first time in days.

Maria nodded and helped her little girl. "Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, Samantha mama and daddy are going to go to the hallway for a second okay?" Dean asked.

"Okay daddy." Samantha replied then drifted into a light sleep.

"Dean, I am sorry I have been being a bitch, I just don't like watching my baby girl go through this." Maria whispered when they were in the hallway.

"I don't like it either, no child should have to endure cancer, but our little girl is tough, she has the Winchester blood, she will make it through this." Dean replied.

He and Maria kissed passionately and then went back into the room.

Three hours later the doctor came into the room. "I am sorry but visiting hours are over, you two have to leave, you can come back in the morning at 7.' Dr. Stewart said softly, so as not to wake Samantha.

"Is there a hotel close to this hospital?" Maria asked Dean.

"Yes about ten minutes out, you want to stay there?" Dean asked.

"The closer we are to Samantha the better I will feel." Maria whispered. Dean nodded and the two of them left and headed to the hotel.

When they went inside to the front desk Dean said, "Check in, I will go to the house and get some stuff for at least two weeks, so tell them we need the room for at least two weeks." Dean said handing his wife the card.

Maria nodded kissed Dean and then went to check in. "How can I help you?" the person at the front desk asked.

"I need a suite for two weeks." Maria said pulling out her card.

"Ma'am you are aware we charge per night correct?" the guy asked.

"Yes, how much per night?" Maria asked.

"$25.50." the guy answered. "So for two weeks it would be $357." He added.

Maria smiled and handed him the card. The guy ran it and handed her two keys as he said, "Room 300."

"Thank you." Maria replied and headed to the room, when she was inside she called Dean. "Room 300." Was all she said when he answered.

"_Okay baby." Dean replied then hung up._

When Dean arrived two hours later he had to knock on the door because he did not yet have a key. When Maria let him in he brought in three suite cases. The showered, and then got into the bed. Maria fell asleep clinging to her husband. Dean too fell asleep clinging to his wife.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you guys like it. Reviews make me a happy author! Please review for another update by this evening! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Worried Sick

**A/N~ Once again I am sorry for saying I would post a second chapter, but failing to do so. I will make it up to you guys I promise, I am truly sorry. I ended up going to my friend's house last night after she left my house, and she needed help watching her brothers. Then I ended up coming back to my house with her to get my clothes and I spent the night at her place.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own Maria, Samantha, John the dog, Katie, Amber, and any other minor unrecognizable characters.**_

* * *

Maria woke up next to Dean, but she was not feeling so hot. "Dean, wake up." Maria whispered as she shook him.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked when he woke up.

"I don't feel so good…I don't think I will be allowed to see Samantha…" Maria replied and slowly tears started rolling down her face.

"I am sure if you wear a mask you can see her." Dean soothed as he took his wife into his arms.

Maria shoved her way out of Dean's loving hold and ran to the bathroom. She threw open the toilet lid and gagged several times before getting sick. Dean rushed in and held her hair back; when Maria was done she looked up at Dean sadly.

"Okay baby, its okay. Shhh" Dean said softly when Maria threw herself into his arms and started to sob.

Maria continued to cry for about an hour before saying, "Go see our baby…tell her I am sorry and I will be there as soon as I can." Maria whispered and then went back to bed.

Dean nodded and gave his wife a sad, yet sympathetic smile. He grabbed the keys to the Impala after getting dressed and he went to the hospital. He went straight to Samantha's room. "Where is mama?" Samantha asked when he walked in.

"Mama is sick, she said to tell you she is sorry and she will come and see you as soon as she is better." Dean said. He walked over to his daughter and pulled her into his arms.

"Hello Mr. Winchester." Dr. Stewart said when he entered to check on Samantha.

"Hello." Dean replied with a nod, he moved out of the way so the doctor could do his job.

"Where is Mrs. Winchester?" the doctor asked.

"She is ill, and did not wish to make Samantha worse." Dean replied and looked at his daughter who was turning a light shade of green. He took a bucket over to her and held it under her child while she threw up. When he pulled her hair back she started to cry. When Samantha finished Dean asked her, "What's wrong?"

"My hair is falling out." Samantha replied.

Dean put the bucket down and when he let her hair drop he had a huge chunk of her beautiful brown curls in his hand. It made him feel sick to his stomach; he walked to the en-suite bathroom and flushed the hair. He walked back to his daughter and the doctor was gone. He pulled hi little girl into his arms and held her tightly as she cried.

Maria had finally gotten out of bed and pulled out the laptop that Dean brought. She pulled up the internet and googled her symptoms apparently she was worrying herself sick about her daughter. That made since, seeing as she was feeling a bit better.

When visiting hours at the hospital ended Dean looked at his daughters thinning hair and hugged her and said, "I will be back tomorrow. I love you, and I will have mama with me tomorrow."

"Okay daddy, I love you too." Samantha replied with a sad smile.

Dean left and when he got into the hotel room, the tears he had been holding back fell freely down his face. "Dean, baby what's wrong?" Maria asked as she pulled her husband into her arms.

"She is losing her hair." Dean replied. "This damn cancer is costing her, not only her health but her hair. Maria she is so fucking sick." Dean added.

"Oh my…Dean she is going to be okay, she will grow her hair back, and she will be 100% cancer free soon." Maria tried to reassure her husband.

"I am sorry I should be taking care of you my love. How are you feeling?" Dean asked after five minutes of sobbing.

"I am fine, I am literally worrying myself sick over this whole mess. The question is how are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"I am fine, thank you." Dean replied.

"For what?" Maria asked.

"For being the best damn wife in the world. For allowing me to show my weakness. For caring about not only me but our baby girl. I love you so much; I don't have to hide anything for you, thank you for being accepting of my old life, thank you for giving me our little angel." Dean answered.

"You don't have to thank me Dean; I do all of that because I love you and little Samantha more than anything in the world." Maria said.

"Should we call Sam?" Dean asked suddenly.

Maria nodded and put her cell on speaker and dialed. _"Hello?" Sam answered._

"Hey Sam, Dean and I need to tell you and Amber something." Maria replied.

"_Go ahead, you are on speaker." Amber replied._

"Maria is in the hospital, she has the flu. After she recovers from that she is going to get the port, then after about a week she will get round two of chemo." Dean said and Maria buried her face in his shoulder.

"_Do you need us to come in?" Sam asked._

"No, you guys don't need to. Sam you are the best lawyer in California, and Amber you are the best pre-k teacher they have." Dean replied and he rubbed his wife's back.

"_Well if you are sure, we have to go now and put Katie to bed, call us if anything happens or if you just change your minds." Sam said._

"Alright buy guys." Dean replied then hung up the phone. He held his distraught wife until she cried herself to sleep. He carefully changed her into some clean PJs before he too changed. He put Maria under to covers and when he got under them she snuggled closer to him in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N~ As I said in the beginning I will make up not posting a chapter last night up to you guys. I might be able to post another one before I go to bed, and if I do it will be a lot longer, if I can't post tonight there will be a really long chapter tomorrow. Please review give me the inspiration I need to keep this story up.**


	5. Chapter 5 Surgery

**A/N~ Okay guys here is the chapter I am posting to make up for not posting much over the past few days.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own John the dog, Maria, Samantha, Katie, Amber, and any other minor unrecognizable characters.**_

* * *

Maria woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. "Hey sweetheart, I ordered breakfast. After we eat we need to head to the hospital for Samantha's surgery." Dean said softly.

"Okay, god, I can't believe it has been a week since she has been admitted to the hospital." Maria replied as she walked to the small hotel table.

"I know, just one more week and we can take her home." Dean replied with a smile.

"Yeah…do we have time to run to the hospital gift shop before her surgery?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, if we leave right after we get dressed." Dean replied after looking at the clock.

Maria nodded and the two of them ate then got dressed. Maria practically ran to the car, excited to see her baby girl. Dean chuckled and walked to the car, when he was in the car her took off. When they got to the hospital they had 15 minutes before visiting hours started so they walked to the gift shop. Maria walked to the small isle she needed. She picked up a red bandana, a pink hat and a light pink teddy bear that said, 'Brave Girl'. Dean smiled at the purchases when they paid.

When they got to their daughter's room the doctor was talking to her. "It will be okay, you will be asleep and when you wake up your mama and daddy will be right by your side." He said to her.

"Okay…" Samantha replied, a bit hesitantly.

When Dean and Maria walked to the bed the doctor nodded at them and left the room. "Hey baby girl." Maria said.

"Hi mama!" Samantha exclaimed and handed her the locket and bracelet that she had to remove before surgery.

"We got you something." Dean said as he held up the bright pink gift bag.

"What is it?" Samantha asked, her blue eyes brightening.

"Well you will just have to open it to find out." Maria replied handing as Dean handed her the bag.

Samantha eagerly opened the bag and first pulled out the teddy bear, followed by the hat and lastly the bandana. "Thank you mama, thank you daddy!" Samantha exclaimed as she reached out for a hug.

Both Dean and Maria smiled as they wrapped their arms around their baby girl.

"I am sorry to break up this happy moment, but little Samantha needs to be wheeled to surgery." An orderly said as he stepped in the room with a gurney.

"Okay." Maria whispered, she walked over to her husband and he pulled her into his arms.

"Say good bye to mama and daddy." The orderly told Samantha.

"Bye mama, bye daddy." Samantha said sadly.

"Bye baby." They replied in unison.

"Dr. Stewart told me the two of you could either wait in hear or the waiting room. He also said you could go back and forth." The orderly said to the worried parents.

"Okay thank you, be careful with my baby." Maria replied.

"Yeah, what my wife said." Dean agreed with a worried smile.

"Don't worry; we will be careful with this little angel. She should be out in about two to three hours depending; it could be shorter or longer." The orderly said as he wheeled little Samantha away to the OR.

"Dean, let's go to the waiting room." Maria said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, not wanting his wife to be uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I am sure. I want to be able to talk to some of the other parents whose children are having some sort of surgery, and then I won't feel alone." Maria replied.

"So if I am with you, you are alone?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Dean you know what I mean." Maria replied with a genuine smile and laugh.

"There is my wife." Dean whispered ever so softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The two of them walked hand in hand to the waiting room. When they arrived in the room a woman whispered, or tired to, "They are new here." To her husband.

"Yes, we are new here. They are putting a port in our daughter, to make chemo easier." Dean replied to the woman.

"Oh, how old is she?" the woman then asked.

"Eight." Maria answered.

"That is not right…why must our little ones be cursed with such a disease?" the woman questioned.

"I don't know, but I wish it was me. I don't like seeing my baby girl suffer from the dam leukemia." Dean said and Maria pulled him to a chair. Dean sat and Maria sat on his lap.

"If you don't mind my asking how old are the two of you?" the woman asked them.

"I am 35, and my husband is 36." Maria replied.

"Oh, I am 26 my three year old daughter is having some sort of cyst removed…the chemo was not killing it, so they are going to remove it then start the chemo back up." The woman replied.

"I am so sorry." Maria whispered.

"It's okay, I just hope that she lives unlike her brother who was five when he died from the same cancer." The woman said sadly.

"Dean…I…I will be right back." Maria said to her husband.

Maria ran to Samantha's room leaving a bewildered Dean behind. When she got to her daughter's room she picked up the locket and bracelet that Dean had put on the table.

"Are you going to go after her?" the man next to the woman asked.

"No, she did not want me to follow." Dean replied.

"How do you know?" the woman asked.

"The way she said it. I have learned several things from being married to her, like when to follow, when to leave her alone, most of which I learned when she was pregnant with our little girl." Dean explained.

"Why can't you figure out when I need time alone?" the woman asked her husband.

"I am sorry; I did not catch your names." Dean said, trying to prevent a lovers spat.

The husband sent him a grateful smile. "I am Mark, and this is Amelia." Mark replied.

"I am Dean, and my wife is Maria." Dean replied.

When Maria returned she had red puffy eyes, signaling that she had been crying. "Thanks for letting me have a minute." She said softly when she sat back on Dean's lap.

"I know when you need a minute to yourself, are you okay now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I just…I am worried." Maria replied and she buried her face in Dean's shoulder.

"I know baby, so am I. Do you want to call Sammy and talk to him?" Dean asked.

"You don't mind?" Maria asked.

"I know you won't do anything to my brother, and I know sometimes it is easier for you to talk to him then me, so why the hell would I mind?" Dean asked handing his wife his cell.

"Thank you honey." Maria replied then left the room.

"She can't tell you everything?" Amelia asked puzzled.

"We may be married, but there are still some things she prefers talking to my brother about. Mostly about our daughter, because if she and I both start talking about it we both start to sob like crazy. Sometimes I call my brother, and she knows it. We just need to talk to someone else sometimes." Dean replied.

"Okay I get it now." Amelia replied.

Maria walked down the hall and dialed Sam's work number, knowing he was at work at the moment. _"Hello this is Amanda how can I help you?" Sam's secretary asked._

"Hello this is Maria Winchester; I need to speak with Sam." Maria replied.

"_He is in a meeting, can I take a message?" Amanda replied._

"This is really important, can you please get him." Maria replied, close to tears again.

"_Very well ma'am please hold." Amanda replied._

_A few minutes later "Hello this is Sam Winchester." Sam answered._

"Sammy, I am worried about Samantha." Maria said and started to cry again.

"_Hey she is going to be okay, she is going to be just fine. It is a simple surgery. Do you want Amber, Katie and I to come in for a while?" Sam asked._

"No, I just need to talk to you…if I talk to Dean we will both start crying like crazy." Maria replied.

"_Hold on, let me tell Amanda not to take any calls and cancel my meetings." Sam replied._

Maria waited for Sam to return to his phone.

"So how much longer is your daughter supposed to be in surgery?" Amelia asked.

Dean looked at the clock then replied, "About another hour."

Amelia nodded, and they got quiet again.

"Thank you so much Sam, I love you, and I will have Samantha call you tomorrow." Maria said.

"_No problem Maria, love you too, looking forward to the call." Sam replied then hung up._

When Maria walked back to the hospital room again here eyes were still red and puffy but now her nose was also very red. She walked back over to Dean and sat on his lap. She handed him the phone and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So how is Sam, and them doing?" Dean asked.

"Katie is getting more teeth, Amber is pregnant again, and Sam is going very well." Maria replied.

"How far along is Amber?" Dean asked shocked.

"Three months with twins." Maria replied with a smile.

"How the hell are they going to handle a two year old, and twins?" Dean asked.

"Amber quit her job and Sam has his own Law-firm now." Maria answered.

"Oh wow, he is doing really well then." Dean replied.

"Yeah, as for how they are going to care for all the kids…well I was thinking that maybe after Samantha is better we can move down there to help them out." Maria said with a pleading smile.

"We can move up there when Samantha gets better, in fact I think it would be good for her to be with her cousins, aunt and uncle." Dean replied.

"So do I, but we have to wait until she has the all clear from the doctor that she is cancer free…which could take years." Maria whispered.

"It could, but we know our little girl can do it. She is strong; remember what I said before about her having the Winchester blood?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Maria replied with a laugh.

Dr. Stewart approached Dean and Maria. "She is back in her room, the surgery went just fine. If she is doing food in about three days we will commence with round two of chemo and after that she can go home." He said.

"So in about four days our little girl can come home?" Maria asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are hoping that she will only need six months to a year of treatment, but it could be more, the chances of it being longer are pretty high, due to the time the chemo is taking to heal her body." The doctor replied.

"Okay, our little girl is strong though she is going to make it." Maria said confidently.

The doctor smiled and left. Dean and Maria walked back to Samantha's room. When they entered the room she was hooked up to a heart monitor and had a plastic breathing mast over her mouth and nose. She still had her IV, and she had a patch of gauze over the spot where they put the port.

"She looks like she is just sleeping, if it was not for the medical equipment that is what I would think she is doing on her own free will not medically induced." Maria said softly as she took a seat on one side of Samantha while Dean took the other.

"Yeah." Dean replied as he took his daughter's hand and carefully placed the bracelet back on her. He then held her hand.

Maria took her other hand and being very mindful if the IV she rubbed small circles on it.

Two hours later Samantha's eyes started to flutter open. "Hey baby." Maria cooed when her daughter's blue eyes opened.

Dean pushed the call button and a nurse walked in. "Hello little one." She said to Samantha.

"Mama…daddy…thirsty." Samantha said softly. Dean helped her to sip on a glass of water after the nurse un-hooked the heart monitor and oxygen mask.

'Doesn't she need the monitor?" Maria asked.

"No ma'am, that was just for after surgery since she is doing so well I see no need for her to keep it, and I am sure her doctor will agree when he returns after his dinner break." The nurse replied.

"Okay, can we stay for just a bit longer after visiting hours?" Dean asked.

"Ten minutes." The nurse replied with a wink.

Dean and Maria thanked her and she left. After they spent the amount of time they were given with their daughter, including the last 15 minutes of visiting hours they went back to the hotel.

Maria and Dean ate and showered. When they were in bed Dean placed a tender kiss on his wife's lips. Maria smiled when he pulled away and the two of them fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N~ Told you I would make it up to you, over 2,000 words. The next one may be around this length or longer I don't know yet. Please review, happy writer equals faster updates. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Mall

**A/N~ Okay here is the next chapter, I really hope you guys like it because I should be doing homework.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own Maria, Samantha, Katie, Amber, and John the dog.**_

* * *

It has been a week since Samantha was released from the hospital, and she has recovered from round two of chemo. "Dean, before she has to go in for chemo again tomorrow, let's take her to the mall." Maria said after breakfast.

"Alright, but only if she wants to because I don't like forcing her to do stuff when she does not want too." Dean replied.

Maria nodded and went to find Samantha. When she found her playing with her bear in her room she said, "Samantha, do you want to go to the mall since you have chemo tomorrow?"

"Yes." Samantha replied then proceeded to get dressed in her red dress and matching her red bandana was put on her bald head.

"Okay, we will leave after daddy and I get dressed." Maria replied then sent her daughter into the living room to watch TV.

Maria and Dean got dressed and then the family of three got into the Impala and headed to the mall. Because it was Saturday it was really crowded. Maria and Dean both held on of their daughter's hands. The first store they went to was the toy store. "Okay baby girl, go pick something out." Dean said.

Samantha smiled and her blue eyes brightened, she ran to the doll isle and started looking. She did not realize that her bandana had fallen off; Maria picked it up and gave Dean a worried glance. A few teenaged kids decided to pick on poor Samantha.

"Are you a boy or girl? No wait it is a he/she!" One of them shouted.

Samantha looked up at them with teary eyes. "Go away or I will get my mama and daddy!" Samantha said, not letting the tears fall, something she got from her father.

"No, I don't think we will, what are your mama and daddy gonna do?" another asked as he flicked Samantha's head.

Maria and Dean both saw this and ran over to their daughter. "Back off!" Dean said.

"Why?" one of them asked.

"Daddy they called me a he/she!" Samantha cried.

"Okay baby, it's alright, mama and I are gonna talk to them." Dean said to his baby girl, his voice going from harsh to gentle.

"Oh so you're her daddy." Another from the group stated.

"Damn straight, now leave our baby alone!" Maria replied.

"Kathy, Ryan and Michelle! Leave her alone!" An older woman said rushing over.

"Sorry mom!" The three chorused.

"Now why are you picking on sweet little girl?" She asked.

"She is bald!" Ryan said.

"She has cancer, it is from chemo!" Maria thundered, placing the bandana back on her baby's head.

"I am so sorry about my children." The mother replied.

"It's okay; just get them the hell away from my daughter." Dean replied coldly.

"Mama…I feel like I am going to be sick." Samantha, who was feeling extremely nauseated due to the stress said.

"Okay baby, let's go home it is just the stress." Maria replied after feeling Samantha's forehead to be on the safe side.

Dean, Maria and Samantha left.

The next day the family headed to the hospital for the next round of Samantha's chemo. After the treatment they went home, having to pull over several times for Samantha.

When they got home Samantha went straight to bed, just like she did after the last two chemo treatments.

* * *

**A/N~ Sorry it is short, but I have to go to bed….stupid school night….i would have made it longer but my parents are still up and nagging me to get off my computer. Please review, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise! I will try to post again after school. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Homebound

**A/N~ Sorry I did not post yesterday but I had a choir concert so yeah. I am home sick today though because my voice is shot from a combination of a cold and singing for 45 minutes straight last night.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural; however I do own Maria, Samantha, Katie, Amber, John the dog, and any other minor unrecognizable characters.**_

* * *

Maria and Dean woke up the day after Samantha's third chemo treatment to the weak calls of their daughter. Maria jumped out of bed and ran to Samantha's room. When she got in the room she found her daughter covered in puke. "Oh baby." Maria whispered as she walked over to her daughter.

"Mama I still feel sick…" Samantha whimpered before gagging and adding to the mess.

"DEAN!" Maria called.

"What is w…" Dean trailed off when he saw his little girl.

"Okay, go start a bath, and get her some clean clothes on the counter I will bring her in there then clean the bed." Dean said calmly.

Maria nodded and grabbed Samantha some clean clothes then went to the bathroom to start the bath. When the tub was full Dean brought Samantha into the bathroom. "Mama, I am sorry." Samantha said as her Maria helped her to get her dirty clothes off.

"It's alright baby girl. You did not mean to." Maria tried to reassure her baby girl.

Dean was in the bedroom scrubbing down the mattress, he had already put the sheets in the washer. "Mama, I don't want chemo again…it just makes me sick…and I want to go back to school." Samantha whispered after her mom cleaned her up.

"Honey, I want you to get better so you won't need the chemo, but until you are better you have to have the chemo. Maybe we can talk to daddy about getting a homebound teacher here so you can still go to school so to speak." Maria replied to her sad daughter.

"What is homebound school?" Samantha asked.

"It is where mama and daddy get either a tutor or a teacher from a special program to teach you while you get better." Maria explained as best she could.

Samantha nodded, and when Maria got her out and helped her get dressed Samantha lunged for the toilet. Maria rubbed her back, and on instinct made a move to pull back her hair, Maria frowned when she remembered that the chemo made all of Samantha's beautiful brown curls fall out.

"Dean I need to talk to you." Maria said when they had Samantha settled in her bedroom again with a bucket at her side.

"Okay, let's talk outback." Dean replied.

Maria nodded and the couple walked outside. "Dean I think we need to talk to the elementary school about homebound until Samantha is either strong enough to go back or 100% better." Maria said when they were seated on the porch swing.

"I think that is a good idea, but are we going to call or will we need to go in?" Dean asked.

"Well today is Monday, so maybe we should get a sitter and go, because they will want the both of us there, but poor little Samantha won't be able to come." Maria answered.

"Yeah, I guess and it will take a while for her to recover again." Dean agreed.

Maria nodded, "Go get us something to eat and I will call a sitter and talk to Samantha." Maria said.

Dean nodded and went to go do so. Maria went to talk to Samantha before calling the sitter. "Samantha baby I need to talk to you." She whispered when she sat on the edge of Samantha's bed.

"What is it mama?" Samantha asked.

"Daddy and I have to go into your school to get you started on homebound. Are you going to be okay if we go today and get you a baby sitter?" Maria asked her eight year old daughter.

"Yes mama….but…" Samantha trailed and grabbed the bucket. She dry heaved because she had nothing in her stomach.

"But what baby girl?" Maria asked when her daughter finished.

"But you and daddy have to make sure it is Alex." Samantha replied with a small smile.

"Alright, I know you like it when Alex watches you, I will go call him." Maria said and kissed her angel's forehead.

Alex is their very gay, but very sweet neighbor, he is currently seeing Luke, but Luke was not liked by Dean because Luke constantly hits on Dean. "She wants Alex to watch her." Maria said when she and Dean finished their small lunch.

"Okay, he should be off today."Dean replied as he handed his wife the phone.

"_Hello, this is Luke, Alex's lover." Luke answered._

"Hey Luke, this is Maria may I please speak with Alex?" Maria replied and Dean shuddered.

_The phone was passed to Alex and he said, "Maria what's wrong?"_

"Nothing is wrong. Samantha had chemo yesterday as you know, but Dean and I need to run to her school to talk about homebound. So Dean and I need you to watch her if you could. She has been throwing up quite a bit so we can't take her." Maria replied.

"_Okay Hun, is it alright if Luke comes?" Alex replied._

"Sure, just don't let him hit on Dean, he and I have been a bit stressed."Maria answered.

"_Okay, we are on our way." Alex replied then hung up._

Maria also hung up and then told Dean to make some soup for them and Samantha. When there was a knock at the door Maria went to let in Luke and Alex. "Hi Luke, Hi Alex. Dean is making some soup; we have not been able to get Samantha to eat, could you try? She needs to have something on her stomach." Maria said as she led them to the kitchen.

"Of course, you two go on we have her." Alex said and then went towards Samantha's room when he heard her dry heaves.

Maria and Dean followed him while Luke kept his eye on the soup. "Samantha baby girl, we are leaving. We will be home soon. Love you." Maria said when her baby finished.

"Love you guys too." Samantha replied then fell asleep in Alex's arms.

When Dean and Maria got to the school they walked to the front desk in the main office. "How can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"We need to speak with the counselor and the principal." Dean replied.

She nodded and pointed to the conference room.

Samantha ate for Alex then the three of them went to the living room to watch TV. "Alex…I want my mama." Samantha said then gagged. Alex picked up the bucket and held it under Samantha's chin while she threw up.

"It's okay Samantha. Your mama and daddy will be home soon." Luke soothed.

A few hours later Dean and Maria walked in, only to find Samantha sitting on Luke's lap, while Alex held a bucket under her chin. When she finished Luke and Alex bid their good byes and left. Dean got a clean bucket and put his baby to bed because she fell asleep.

"So we will tell her in the morning that she will have a tutor until she is better?" Maria asked Dean when the two of them were laying in bed.

"Yeah." Dean replied softly and then the two of the fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N~ Okay that was it, please review! I will update again tomorrow and that is a promise! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 the cancer is?

**A/N~ Okay I lied, I am sorry I promised to update yesterday, but you know what? I was sick so whatever, plus my dad and I had to go get Christmas presents for my brother and sisters.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I own Maria, Katie, Amber, Samantha, and John the dog.**_

* * *

It has been three years since the whole cancer thing started, and Samantha was now 11 years old. "Okay Samantha we need to go to the doctor today to make sure you are in the clear." Maria said with a smile.

"Okay mama." Samantha replied.

The small family of three got into the Impala and went to see Dr. Stewart for hopefully the last time. "Go sit down baby." Dean said, to Samantha, whose brown curls grew back a month ago after the treatments stopped, she looked so much better.

Samantha went with her mom to the waiting area and they sat down, when Dean returned he sat down beside his to favorite ladies. "Daddy do you think it is gone?" Samantha asked.

"No, I know it is gone." Dean replied placing his hand on his wife's three month pregnant belly.

"I can't believe we managed to conceive again Dean, it is a miracle." Maria whispered.

"I know I am glad we did, I can't wait to see this little guy." Dean replied.

"Samantha Winchester." Dr. Stewart called, the family of three walked back.

They took some blood from little Samantha, when the doctor returned an hour later he had a frown on his face. "Well we would like to say congratulations for two reasons, one Maria congratulations on the little miracle and Samantha you are cancer free." Dr. Stewart said the frown turning into a bug smile.

"Really?!" Samantha asked.

"Yes, really, we believe that the chance of it returning is slim to none." He replied.

Samantha jumped off of the chair and into the doctor's arms. "Thank you for making me all better." Samantha said with a smile.

"You are very welcome." The doctor replied with a chuckle.

The family went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~Six Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria went into labor at around 1am, and the small family headed to the birthing center. Several hours after arriving at the hospital Maria gave birth to a little baby boy, who they named, Jonathan Dean Winchester.

* * *

**A/N~ I know it is really short, but I will post the epilogue tonight, I am almost done writing it. I was hoping there would be more chapters but I decided to do this, because I have finals next week and won't have time to write, however if I get enough feed back after I post the epilogue tonight there may be little one-shots with this family.**


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**A/N~ Told you guys I would post this tonight. Anyway I will probably post one shots about this family soon. But there will be no more chapters for a story just random one shots.**

_**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own any unrecognizable characters, I now have too many to list…**_

* * *

20 years later Dean and Maria who are now 58 and 59 years old were standing at a grave site. They were sadly staring at the tomb stone that marked where their child was put to rest. They chose to bury their child next to Dean's mother. A little while later they saw Sam, Amber, Katie, Jack, and his twin brother Josh walk over. "Hey Maria, Dean, it is still so unreal huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe our baby died of cancer." Maria replied.

"Yeah. It was so damn hard…hell the kids cried for days." Amber said softly.

"I just…I still can't believe our cousin died…" Katie, who was now 25 said while she looked at her 23 year old brothers with tears in her eyes.

Jake and Josh pulled their bid sister into their arms, even though they were younger than her they always protected her.

"Dean it is not fair, why the hell did we lose our baby?" Maria asked.

"Sweetie, you heard the doctor all those years ago. He said there was nothing he could have done. Our baby was going to die…the cancer was too progressed…" Dean replied.

"I know Dean, it is just not right….Are you guys just going to crash at our place tonight?" Maria asked.

"Yes, if that is okay with you." Amber and Katie replied.

"Yes, of course. We will come back when the sun is up, Amber, Sam you guys can take one room, Jake, Josh, Katie, and you guys can take the other guest room." Dean replied.

The others nodded and they all headed to Dean and Maria's place. When they walked in Maria walked to the fire place that had John's ashes sitting on top of it. "Hey buddy. I love you, and I wish we would have paid more attention to you." Maria whispered to the remains of the family dog.

"Sweetheart, what do you want for dinner?" Dean asked his wife.

"Ummm….let's just order pizza." Maria answered.

Dean nodded and did just that. When the family of seven ate they all took turns showering in the two bathrooms and then they all went to bed. Well, Josh, Jake, Katie, Amber and Sam did anyway.

Dean and Maria looked at photo albums of the good old days before they lost one of their children.

"Dean we should have never had to bury our baby, they were supposed to bury us." Maria whispered.

"I know, and the whole from our loss will never completely go away. It will get better…slowly." Dean replied.

"When will it get better Dean? It has been 20 years and I still can't believe we lost out baby." Maria replied, tears now running down her face.

Dean pulled his wife into his arms and held her tight. He said nothing, just held her until she fell asleep; this had been the routine ever since they lost their child.

The next morning Dean, Maria, Sam, Amber, Josh, and Jake were still sound asleep when Katie woke up.

Katie walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for her family, aunt and uncle. When it was done her brothers came into the kitchen. "Go set the table please." Katie said.

The two of them nodded and did just that. By the time the table was set the four parents walked into the kitchen and they all sat down to eat. When they finished the mean Katie said, "Josh, Jake and I need to head out, we all have to return to school…we have class on Monday."

"Okay, bye you three. Love you." Maria said.

"Love ya guys." Dean then said.

"Bye babies call soon." Amber said.

"Love you three." Sam said.

"Love you guys too." The three young adults chorused.

The hugs and kisses were exchanged and the three young adults took off to return to California so they could get back to school.

"We are sorry but we need to head home too." Sam said when his children had left.

"Alright, bye Amber, Sammy we love you." Maria replied with a sad smile.

"We love you guys too and we will call soon." Amber said then headed out with her husband.

Dean and Maria headed to the grave yard and went to the stone that bore their child's name. "Hi Mama, hey Daddy. I am home." 31 year old Samantha said when she approached her parents at the grave.

"His baby girl. How did you know we would be here?" Maria asked.

"Well you guys have come here once a day at least since he died of that damn cancer." Samantha replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Oh, hi Bill." Dean replied when he noticed his son in law.

"Hello sir." Bill replied.

"Mama…Daddy can we have a minute with him?" Samantha asked.

"You gonna tell him and ask him watch over you guys?" Maria asked, knowing she was about to tell her brother that he was to be an uncle in six months time.

"Yes, umm can we just meet you guys at the house?" Samantha asked as she placed a hand on her three month pregnant belly.

Dean and Maria nodded then headed home. Samantha looked at the grave that marked the final resting place of her miracle baby brother Jonathan Dean Winchester. "Hey Jonathan, I only knew you for one short year before we found out that you too had cancer, I wish that it would have not been so far along, because then maybe you would still be here with me. You were only a year old when you died. I hope you are happy where ever you are, hey look at the bright side…you got to meet Grandma Mary and Grandpa John…and even Bobby after he died four years ago. You are surrounded by family even though it is not here on earth. Guess what little brother, in just six short months you will be an uncle. His name is going to be Jonathan Dean Marx." Samantha said to her baby brother.

"Bill…" She said as she turned to her husband and cried on his shoulder.

Bill hugged his wife, he may not have known his brother-in-law but he had seen pictures and he wishes that he had not died, because it tears his wife up and he hates that. He knew when they found out they were having a boy that he would be named after his brother-in-law and he was just fine with that, because he felt that it would help his wife in the end with her closure.

"Let's go to my parents' house." Samantha said when she calmed down.

"Okay baby, how long are we going to stay?" Bill asked in response.

"I was thinking my parents would let us move in with them." Samantha replied softly.

"Why is that?" Bill asked when they were in their own '67 Impala, which ran just as good as Dean's.

"Because I am scared that our baby will have cancer." Samantha answered.

"I know you are baby, but do you really think your parents want us and a baby named after their son that has passed on living in the house with them?" Bill asked.

"I really don't think they will care if anything they will be ecstatic because they would love to have me back home, I am their baby girl after all." Samantha answered with her dad's smirk.

"Well okay, but only if it is okay with them, who is going to go home and pack our stuff?" Bill asked.

"We would only need our clothes; the realtor can sell the place furnished." Samantha replied. "So you could go." She added with a smile

"Alright." Bill sighed then they pulled into the driveway of Samantha's parents place.

They went inside and after the family ate dinner they went to the living room. "Mama, Daddy we have to ask you something." Samantha said.

"What is it baby girl?" Dean asked.

"Can Bill and I move in?" she asked.

"Why? It is not that we don't want you to it is just…don't you have a home already?" Maria asked.

"Yes, we do, but I am afraid that the baby will have cancer because it runs in the family, and I would not be able to cope. Not to mention I want to come home…I love Bill, we love living on our own, but I am daddy's girl what can I say? So can we?" Samantha replied.

"Yes baby girl, you two can live here, what are you going to name our grandson?"Maria then asked.

"His name is Jonathan Dean Marx." Samantha replied.

"Oh honey. I am sure you brother is very proud that his nephew is his name sake." Maria replied with tears now flowing down her face.

Dean took his wife into his arms and smiled at his daughter and son-in-law. "You guys can give him Jonathan's nursery…the furniture is still there, so are most of the clothes from newborn on up to 24 months." Dean replied.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Samantha exclaimed and then hugged her parents.

She and Bill went up to their room and went to sleep. Dean and Maria followed suit and went to their room for the night.

* * *

**A/N~ Hope you like the epilogue. If you want the one shots then review, oh and if you want specific event to happen in a one shot with this family then let me know and I will try to squeeze it in, the first one shot will involve Samantha giving birth, I have no clue when I will post it but it will be up sometime after next week.**

**I have two questions for you please answer then in a review….**

**Were you expecting Samantha to be alive and her brother to be the one that died?**

**Did you enjoy the series?**


	10. Chapter 10 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
